


Dear Hearts and Gentle People - Voyeur (NSFW)

by Esuerc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Magic Cock, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a vagina, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, reader has no description, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esuerc/pseuds/Esuerc
Summary: (Horror) Sans enjoyed watching you and his brother together. Whether it was cooking, working in the garden, or just generally enjoying one another's company.What he hadn't expected was to enjoy watching you two more closely, when you thought no one was looking. When you assumed you were alone.When you were more intimate.





	Dear Hearts and Gentle People - Voyeur (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is another standalone chapter to Dear Hearts and Gentle People! If you want to consider these chapters as canon to the main story, by all means, please do!
> 
> Otherwise, I hope the do well by themselves as general NSFW short stories!
> 
> Have fun!

\--

 

Sans couldn't help himself.

 

He knew you and Papyrus had your own personal time together. He would hear it even when you thought you were being quiet. Through the wall, out in the garden, in the kitchen.

It wasn't that he went out of his way to stand at his brother's door and listen to you quietly moan as Paps fucked you, but…

He did. He most certainly did.

He'd never admit that the pillow he'd stolen from you had been ridden nearly as hard as you had when both he and his bro went at it. You didn't need to know he'd listen to you two through his wall and pretend you were under _him_ crying out, and not his brother.

He'd also never admit he rutted hard into that pillow until the seams burst--it was a shame.

Sans was surprisingly good at sewing, however. Back Underground, Papyrus’ battle body didn't make itself.

Not that he didn't want his brother to enjoy himself. That was one of the most important things to Sans--he wanted Paps to be happy--it's why he'd never revealed he had your phone, why he didn't tell you that you'd come from the main house. Why he wasn't helping you get your memories back of the other skeletons.

They were happy with you there. Happier than they'd been in a long time. And you had accepted them wholly, both body and spirit, and were content enough to lie with both of them.

However, he found it hard to admit that he got off just watching you and Paps together.

It started simply enough.

Sans had spied the two of you in the garden that one day, but had satiated his want then and there. The days after that, though, he'd struggled. It's one of the reasons he'd followed you into the woods (see author's note) and chased you down, fucked you in the forest like an animal.

Explaining why you had rope burns on your wrists didn't make his bro happy.

After that, he'd heard you and Papyrus having alone time in his room--you shared a bed with him after all--and yet this time you'd taken the initiative.

Paps had been surprised as you pushed him over on the bed, but relented with a laugh and a smile as the two of you lost yourselves in each other.

Sans had been watching from the hall.

He saw every thrust, every move, every bit of skin you hid away, all on display. He grew hot at the sight of Paps taking you from behind, pushing you down into the sheets face first.

After the garden incident, you usually let him fuck you in the ass, taking every inch of his cock inside you, Paps’ pelvis slapping hard against your bottom. Either way, his magic would fill you, burning inside as he would ride you through your high.

Paps was so happy to be with you, holding you to him lovingly even as he came hard and filled you nearly to bursting several times.

The loving embrace afterwards always got Sans.

And that's how he found himself hidden away in Papyrus’ closet as you and his brother were having some one-on-one time. He got a thrill from seeing his bro slide into you, watching you take a ecto-cock deep inside--letting Paps fill you with his magic.

And he couldn't help but get off.

He'd done it a few times already, and had nearly done it before both he and Paps shared you out in the garden, but these moments were different.

Papyrus was always so soft, so gentle, so loving with you. And you reciprocated.

You would nuzzle his face, place kisses along his jaw, cheeks, even on his teeth despite how dangerously jagged they were. Sans would stare as the two of you didn't fuck, but made love with one another--

He'd normally scoff at the idea, the notion.

But seeing the two of you several times over, proved he very much enjoyed the idea. It's what got him in his predicament in the first place.

Seated in the closet, Sans watched you straddle Papyrus, your arms wrapped around his shoulders as you peppered his face with soft kisses. The large skeleton cooed at the affectionate touches, his eyes closed and arms wound around your waist.

You were mostly unclothed at that point, save your panties and bra, but Papyrus had abandoned everything.

It was obvious you didn't mind the various scars and calcifications on his bones, not from the way you ran your hands across his ribs and over the curve of his pelvis. You didn't seem bothered at all by his brother's cock--more monstrous than what most monsters could conjure. In fact, you looked almost fascinated by it--the curve and glow of it, the way it bobbed when you just barely touched it.

You'd taken it several times before, and if the sounds you made weren't enough indication of how much you enjoyed it, then Sans didn't know what would.

You took it all the same--even now, Papyrus’ length sat against the curve of your ass, pressing against your panties with a bright orange glow.

Kissing along his cheeks, he pulled you closer by the shoulders and invaded your mouth with his tongue. Sans watched, feeling magic build up in his bones--a heat he knew he would have to satiate if he kept watching you.

He hadn't kissed you himself. Almost too afraid to do it. He'd thought about it, or course, but envisioning himself actually doing it was… difficult, to say the least.

It was a commitment, of sorts. An admission. And as much as he wanted to bond your soul to both his and his brother's, he knew he would have to take some baby steps first.

Breaking away from Papyrus, you pushed him into the mattress gently before sliding down his hips. His cock slid along your curves as you moved down, his length rubbing across the slope of your belly, your breasts, and finally before your face.

He stared down at you, teeth parted as you gazed up at him. One hand circled around his dick, your fingers barely making contact around its girth, before you gave it a slow stroke.

Papyrus clutched at his sheets with each painfully long slide of your hand, your other petting the inside of his pelvis.

Slipping your tongue around the head, you licked down to the base before making your way back up, your hands still working across him. Papyrus trembled at your touch, but his hands remained at his sides, tearing into his sheets.

When you brought the head past your lips and into your throat, he couldn't help but bring one hand up to pet you.

You let him. His long phalanges stroked at your head lovingly as you bobbed up and down, your hands now stroking along his spine and pelvic floor. There was a faint glow in your cheeks as you took him, the ridges of his cock sliding across your tongue and into your throat, tickling all the way down.

Sans palmed at his pants at the sight of you deepthroating his brother, his own cock aching to be free. But he wanted to wait a little while longer--he wanted release, but it would feel so good to let it build.

You hummed deep in your throat around Papyrus’ cock, the skeleton groaning loudly as your hand traveled up his spine and into his rib cage.

He shook violently when you raked your teeth along his ecto-dick and pulled him completely out with a pop. He whined at the loss of contact, his hips bucking forward to meet you. It only worked to press him against your chin, your tongue slipping out to just barely taste him.

Before sliding it back into your mouth, you ran your hands along his legs, feeling him build up. You worked down his shaft in one go, pushing him as far into your throat as you could as you scratched at the base of his pelvis.

He gave one last look before his hand clutched at your head, pulling you as deep as he could without hurting you, and spilling his magic into your throat. He thrust upwards into your mouth, fucking you even as you took every drop of his cum as you could, letting him work his way down.

You managed to swallow most of it, some of his cum dribbling past your lips and down your chin to your chest. Papyrus released your head, but immediately pet at your face, your cheeks lovingly.

As he finished, you pulled away and took a deep breath, his cock still standing at full attention. It glowed even brighter than before, twitching when you smeared some of his cum further across your tits.

Sans had freed his own cock at the sight, watching as his brother's magic slid down your neck and between your breasts, a bright orange that glowed against your skin. Glowing in the darkness of the closet, he gave himself a few tugs, leaning heavily against the wall.

You let Papyrus take a moment to collect himself before crawling your way back up, your fingers splayed inside his ribs. His face was flushed, his own hands instinctively finding their way to your waist to move you along his hips, his cock straining against your soaked panties.

Not yet.

You grinded along him, your breasts bouncing in your bra as you moved, savoring the tight hold he had on you. Papyrus watched your soft flesh move with every thrust, was enraptured at the sight of you above him.

Papyrus pushed you back into the bed with a laugh and moved himself to sit at your ribs, his dick bobbing at the swell of your breasts. You grabbed his hips and pulled him forward so he slid between them, your hands coming up to push your tits together around them.

Your bra slid somewhat as you pushed them together to cover his cock, your erect nipples poking out just from over the top of your cups. His fingers ran across your soft mounds, tickling at the pert bits of your flesh before moving his hands up and across your collar.

Placing his hands above your head, he began to thrust between your soft mounds, watching as the head bobbed out from betwixt them. You held your tits firmly in place, looking down the slope of your nose to watch his tentacle-like member fuck your breasts.

Sans hadn't thought of that--fucking you that way. But he couldn't deny he enjoyed the sight of the orange glow of Paps’ cock disappearing and reappearing near your chin to slip over your lips.

The line of cum that slid down your chest allowed him to slide smoothly over your skin, the heat of your body making him tremble.

Papyrus picked up the pace and watched your breast sway as he fucked them, his hands finding their way to your shoulders to hold you down.

His began to thrust faster, holding you firm, still as he grunted with each ram forward. He was so close, your skin so soft, so hot, so inviting. He watched the light sheen of sweat form on your skin, the blush of your cheeks, the way your body moved and swayed as he all but used you.

He came abruptly, cumming thickly across your chest, neck, and chin, his cock bouncing as he freed himself to coat your tits fully.

You held his hips as he came to a stop, his hands holding him stable above you. You gazed at the layer of magic he left on your chest, the curves of your breasts glowing a bright orange, your nipples tingling against his magic.

And you hadn't come once that night.

Not yet.

This was all for him. All for Papyrus.

He deserved to feel good. To feel wanted. To know _you_ wanted _him_.

Sans came hard when Papyrus shot his load on to you, his own magic spurting across the closet. He squinted his good eye against the glow that sat on the far wall, his own cock rock-hard and still ready. He ground his teeth to hide the moan in his throat, his hand up in his rib cage.

He wanted to fuck you that way next. Your mouth. Your tits. Your cunt. It didn't matter. He wanted that same release, wanted him and Paps to both fuck you into a mess of their magic, fill you full to bursting until you knew you were theirs.

Soon.

Soon, Sans told himself, already stroking to full attention again.

They'd already marked your body externally, the scars on your shoulders nearly faded. But any monster would be able to see the residual magic, the claiming mark they'd both left behind.

The magic they'd left inside you had only gotten stronger. With each time they came in you, their signature grew more and more apparent. The next step up involved… well, your soul.

Soon.

Soon, Sans told himself as his fingers traced the head of his dick.

Papyrus moved back with a tired sigh, helping you into a sitting position. You pulled your bra off and threw it from the bed, allowing him to see your exposed chest fully, covered in his own magic.

You moved forward and back into his lap, your hand running from the base of his cock to the tip as you situated it back in the curve of your ass. Your panties were absolutely soaked now, your pussy aching to have the skeleton monster finally inside you.

You gyrated your hips, leaving a wet trail from your panties on Papyrus’ length. He laid back on the bed, his hands on your thighs.

Sans stroked at himself, imagining you were sliding along his cock, your pussy wet and wanting. But he had to stay quiet. He didn't want to risk the two of you finding out.

He bit the collar of his shirt as you pulled aside your panties to reveal your cunt, soaked and waiting. Papyrus all but thrust upwards, nearly slipping inside you before you sat on his hips roughly.

“KITTEN. PLEASE.” He all but whimpered, begging to be in you once and for all.

Grabbing hold of him, you lined the tip at your entrance and waited, the cloth of your underwear rubbing at his cock as he slid inside you with ease. Papyrus sighed with relief as the heat of your core enveloped him, the tip of his dick hitting your cervix.

You hovered over his hips a bit, unable to fully take his length into your pussy, but it didn't stop you from bouncing against him. Sans stroked with each of your thrusts, spying the sight of his brother's dick spearing into you.

Sans moved a hand along his hips to mimic what you were doing to Paps, your fingers scratching at his bone with every other drop.

Suddenly, Papyrus rolled over so you were now under him, your legs spread wide to accommodate the new position. Sans had the perfect view of his brother fucking you, watching in full view as your cunt was angled toward the closet.

Sans closed his working eye for a moment to savor the sound of your heavy breathing, the noise your skin made as his brother fucked you into the mattress. He relished the sound of your wet folds taking a monster cock into you, bringing you closer to the edge.

Sans opened his working eye again to see Papyrus thrusting into you quickly, his ecto-dick glowing inside your cunt. He held you down by the backs of your knees and fucked you hard into his bed, his cheek pressed against yours as your hands stroked at his ribs, his spine, his pelvis. Anywhere you could reach.

Your legs tightened around Pap's hips as your hand slid down to your folds, bringing you to orgasm finally. You clenched around him even as he continued to thrust, a line of wet now sliding down the crack of your ass as you came.

Sans chewed at his shirt as he stroked himself violently at the sight, his hand now deep in his own pelvis.

Papyrus bent low and pressed his teeth against yours as he continued to go at it, lightly kissing you before he ran his tongue from your lips and across your jaw. You couldn't help but wrap your arms around his neck as he pawed at your chest roughly, squeezing your tits tightly.

With a few more thrusts, Sans came in unison with Papyrus, stifling his moan against his shirt as his brother filled you to the brim, his cum spilling out onto the sheets. He hadn't knotted this time--didn't want to hurt you in case you were still sore from the other day. He would have loved, too, though, if only to know his magic sat in your belly.

You came, too, at the feeling of hot magic filling your cunt, Papyrus whispering sweet nothings into your ear even as he continued to spill into you. He kept going, his cum slipping out from your folds and onto the sheets, orange and bright in the dim room.

Sans stared down at his cock, his own magic coating his shirt where he'd shot up, his fingers covered in the stuff. He stroked himself as he continued to unload--until finally, with a silent grunt, he relaxed, his cock falling from his hand.

He leaned against the wall and watched you as Papyrus slowly pulled out. You groaned at the loss and kept your legs open as his residual magic slid out of your folds. Your chest heaved, still aglow with excess magic.

Papyrus laid beside you, one arm wrapped around your waist as he nestled his face against yours.

You finally let your legs relax and fall, content when your walls stopped spasming from your orgasm.

Sans wiped the sweat from his brow and used his coat to clean the mess he'd made on the wall before short-cutting to his room.

He was tired, spent physically and magically. Flopping onto his bed--he was careful not to roll onto his stomach--he stared up at the ceiling sleepily.

He heard you and Papyrus laugh about something through the wall, his one working eye crinkling.

 

Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The order to read these is:
> 
> Dear Hearts and Gentle People (Main): https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290738
> 
> Digging in the Garden: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388316
> 
> Big, Bad Wolf: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415415
> 
> Voyeur
> 
> Somnophiliac: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538000


End file.
